The invention relates to a hose nipple having a nipple basic body, which has a flow-through channel and at which an outlet is realized for connecting to a water supply system, wherein a connection flange which extends around the outlet is integrally formed on the nipple basic body of the hose nipple, and having a sealing ring for sealing the contact flange, wherein the sealing ring is held at a collar of the hose nipple which engages behind the sealing ring.
The invention further relates to a hose arrangement for a water supply system, said hose arrangement comprising a hose connecting piece having a hose nipple and having a connection element which is held on the hose nipple for releasably connecting to the water supply system and further comprising a pressure hose which is fastened on the hose nipple in a force-fitting and/or form-fitting manner by way of a crimping sleeve.
Such types of connections are known and have proved their worth. In the case of the known connections, in this respect, the collar is turned on a lathe integrally with the hose nipple from a metal material such as brass and the like, and a resilient sealing ring is pulled over the collar and inserted into the sealing position for sealing the contact flange. In this way, the hose nipple can be supplied together with the sealing ring without there being any risk of the sealing ring being lost. Hose nipples without collars are also known where the sealing rings, which are frequently produced from a non-resilient material, for example from a composite fiber material, are supplied as separate parts.
As a result of this, the production of a hose nipple depends on whether said hose nipple is to be combined with a resilient sealing ring or a non-resilient sealing ring. In principle, a subsequent change between said two types of sealing ring is not possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,830 A has already made known a brake hose coupling, which has two coupling parts which can be placed next to each other and are couplable together so as to be releasable, and which penetrates the through channel which is arranged at right angles to the coupling longitudinal axis. To this end, each of the coupling parts has a coupling aperture, which coupling apertures abut tightly together in the coupled state of the coupling parts forming the through channel. Each coupling aperture is defined by a ring flange, on which a sealing sleeve rests which protrudes in such a manner beyond the coupling aperture that the sealing sleeves abutting tightly together in the coupled state define the through channel provided for forwarding the compressed air. The sealing sleeves have on their sleeve inside circumference in each case a ring groove into which a latching projection engages which is integrally formed on a holding sleeve which engages behind the adjacent coupling aperture by way of a cross sectional enlargement. The separating hose coupling previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 469,830 A, however, does not serve as a hose nipple, but is used as a brake hose coupling for forwarding the compressed air.
DE 197 05 857 A1 has already made known a pipeline with two drive pipes which are connected together by means of a locking sleeve. Such drive pipes are used when the excavating of a ditch and the laying of the pipeline in the ditch, for example when crossing under heavily used roads, occupied locations or buildings is not possible. In order to connect the drive pipes fixedly to each other and in order to allow the drive pipes to interlock together for this purpose, two contact recesses, which are located one behind the other, are compatible together and are realized in a substantially L-shaped manner, are arranged in a socket end and on a spigot end of said pipeline portions. At least one sliding block which extends around at least in part is arranged in the first socket contact recess proceeding from an inner wall. A sealing receiving recess is provided in the first spigot end contact recess proceeding from the outer wall and a circumferential sliding recess and in front thereof an at least partially beveled sliding face element is provided in the second spigot end contact recess. When the spigot end is inserted into the socket end, the mentioned locking sleeve is created which secures a force-locking connection between the drive pipes to each other. Compressive and tensile loads generated when laying the drive pipes are absorbed such that the drive pipes are not able to be released from one another. Over and above this, liquid tightness of the drive pipes is ensured. The afore-described pipe connection from DE 197 05 857 A1 does not provide a generic hose nipple, but serves rather for the force-locking connection between two drive pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,219 A makes known a pipeline with two pipes connected together by means of a pipe coupling. In order to be able to connect the coupling parts, which abut against each other at the end face, of the pipe coupling together in a sealing manner, a sleeve-shaped insert part is inserted into the one coupling part, on the end face of which a sealing ring is secured by means of a ring-shaped holding cap which is held on the insert part. No generic hose nipple is previously described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,219 A either, rather the object of said document is a pipe coupling.